I'll Always Be Here
by 5boys10kidneys1band1direction
Summary: Just another fan fiction about Niall Horan and one direction :


Meeting

Niall

Horan.

Chapter 1.

I laid on my bed, under the warm covers as I stared out my window and watched two little rain drops slide down the outside of the window. It was a rainy Saturday morning and I had no plans at all. Still facing the window, I pulled an arm out from under the covers and grabbed my cell phone off my nightstand. I hit the center button which allowed my phone to light up. No new messages. I sighed and put it back on the nightstand.

"Spencer! Breakfast!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I sat up and took one more look out the window. I grabbed the pull strings and pulled the blinds down.

I picked up a dirty pair of sweats off the floor, pulled them on to cover my short shorts and ran downstairs. I saw my mom sitting at the table with my little sister eating a big plate of eggs. My sister, Amanda, was only 6 years old. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Good Morning" I said as I walked over to the counter and grabbed my plate off eggs, bacon and toast.

She looked at me and screamed "Guess what we're doing today!"

"What are we doing today?" I asked trying to act surprised, but I couldn't get that much energy at 8 o'clock in the morning.

I sat down across from her. "We're going to Nando's!" she screamed louder than the first time.

I looked up at my mom and said, "What the hell is Nando's?"

My sister looked at me very mad, "You don't know what Nando's is!" I watched my mom laugh as she carried her dirty egg covered plate to the sink.

"Should I?" I asked Amanda.

She sighed, "It's Niall Horan's favorite restaurant! You know, he's from the band one direction! The blonde Irish one! He loves it there and always eats there on Saturday! I hope I meet him!" she jumped out of her chair and ran towards the stairs singing, "That's what makes you beautiful!"

I sat there staring at my mom. I waited for Amanda to be upstairs before I asked. "Why would you tell she had a chance at meeting him? She's gonna be disappointed."

My mom was doing the dishes and looked over her shoulder, "You never know, anything is possible Spence, maybe Niall is really going there for lunch." She came over and picked up my plate, even though I wasn't done, kissed my forehead and said "Go help you sister get dressed."

I sat down on Amanda's bed and watched her as she dug threw her closet. I sighed and looked at her walls, tons and tons of pictures of guys with names under them saying Niall, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Liam. I stared at the blonde. They all were really hot but there was something about the blonde one that stood out. I looked at how his perfect blonde hair all went in one direction. His sparkling blue eyes accented his smile, his boyish smile.

I snapped out of my day dream and looked back at Amanda. I watched her as she went through shirt after shirt. It was annoying me so I got up and went to her closet. I picked her up, "Hey!" she shouted. I spun around to get her out of my way. It only took my 2 minutes to pick out a pair of her jeans, her fake Ugg boots, and a green shirt that says 'Kiss me I'm Irish!' I put my selection on her bed. "There." She looked excited with my pick and told me to get out so she could get dressed. I laughed and walked out the door.

As I was walking across the hall to my door, I heard hers slam and a CD starts playing. She sang along with who I was guessing was one direction. I opened my door and tried to maneuver around the dirty clothes to my closet. I found my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black and white converse, and a skin-tight pink and white striped shirt. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a hair curler.

I went to the bathroom and started curling my hair until I heard my sister yell "Spencer hurry up!" I quickly threw a couple curls in to make it look somewhat okay. I unplugged it and ran downstairs. I found my Vera Bradley over the shoulder bag and put it on. I didn't see Amanda or my mom so I went outside. I saw Amanda waving from the back seat of our silver Volvo, with a giant smile on her face.

"Come on mom! Let's go!" Amanda yelled as I opened the passengers door and climbed in.

"Okay honey." she said pulling out of the driveway and taking a right. We were going to the only Nando's in America, here in Washington D.C.

Amanda tapped my shoulder and I turned back. She had a smile on her face and the one direction CD in her hand. I smiled and extended my hand to take it. I popped the case open and pushed the CD into the player. "Your insecure, don't know what for, your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or" I started singing. Amanda started laughing.

Before I knew it we were at the restaurant, Nando's. The ride was almost an hour. Before my mom turned off the car I looked up out the window and saw my sister running towards the door. I jumped out and shut my door along with hers. I started chasing after my sister; there are some real creeps in this part of town. "Amanda wait up!" but she couldn't hear me she was already in the door. I reached for the handle and opened the door. I saw my sister jumping up and down trying to see over people's heads.

I got to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Amanda you can't run off like that, you could have gotten hit by a car or some wacko could have taken you."

She looked up at me and said "I'm sorry, I'm just too excited!" I rubbed her shoulders and turned around to see my mom open the door and adjust her purse.

As she approaches us she said "I don't know how you girls run so fast." She cut in front of us and asked for a table for 3.

I felt Amanda start jumping under my hands as the waiter took us to our table. I held her down and said "Calm down." She laughed and said "I can't!" We sat down at a table with ketchup, mustard, salt, and pepper, already in the middle of it. I sat across my Amanda and my mom sat in-between both of us.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" the waiter asked.

I looked at the tag on the waiters shirt, "Hi I'm Jake, Welcome to Nando's!" it said. I responded first and said, "Thanks Jake, can I have a root beer, please."

My mom stared at me then back to Jake, "Um yes I'll have water with lemon and she'll have a coke." she said as she gestured towards Amanda.

Jake smiled and said "I'll bring them out as soon as possible." he started to walk away.

"Thanks Jake," I said quickly. I turned around to face my mother.

"Why do you always do that? Whenever we go out you always call our waiter by his or her name." I thought that was a silly question.

"Mom they have their names on their shirts for a reason, they must want to be called by their first names." That made her stop talking. She and I looked at Amanda who was standing up trying to find Niall or anyone from One Direction. I just wanted to say "Amanda he's not here! So sit the hell down and wait for your food!" but I decided to be nice and not do that. She slumped down in her chair with a sad face on.

She looked up at me and said, "I don't see him, I don't think he's here." My mom put her hand on Amanda's arm.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll have our lunch and maybe he'll show up sometime while were eating." She smiled. Amanda looked at me and said "Really?"

"He might." I added with a smile. She perked up a little. She got happier when she saw Jake come back with our drinks.

He put them on the table and said "Here you go,"

I smiled and said "Thanks" for all of us.

He put menus in front of each of us and said "I'll give you a couple minutes to decide." he smiled and walked away.

Once he was gone I told my mom I was going to use the bathroom. I stood up and looked at the ceiling for a sign that said "restrooms, this way." I saw a sign in the far left corner and managed to get through the maze of tables. As I was turning the corner, a door maybe two feet in front of my opened and a man was coming out of it, towards me. It was too late to move because our shoulders bumped which pushed him into the wall. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said as he started to say, "God, watch were your go-" he stopped when he looked at my eyes.

His blue eyes looked just like the one on Amanda's poster. But it couldn't be him, could it? He was wearing jeans, designer shoes, A red shirt with a blue zip up hoodie over it. I felt like a complete mess standing next to him. My curly hair was probably ruined from the rain and I felt like I instantly started sweating. What was going on with me? I wiped my sweaty palms on my legs and managed to say

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he was staring at me then jumped a little bit.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I smiled and said "yeah I am." I looked him in the eyes.

"Good, I won't forgive myself if I hurt a girl as pretty as you." I smiled and laughed. I definitely felt myself blush. His Irish accent, god it was beautiful. We were still staring at each other when he jumped a little again and said, "I'm sorry I'm being rude," he held out his hand and I grabbed it instantly, "I'm Niall."


End file.
